


[Podfic] it will not be enough

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fishermen, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Relationship, implied rascism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: There was no slow burn. It was not an epic love story. There were no smouldering glances over lobster traps and the day’s catch. No weighted touches as hands passed over ropes over the course of a busy day - at least, no more than there had ever been.Hastur cannot name the thing he feels for Ligur, not until he is gone.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] it will not be enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it will not be enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979765) by [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill). 



> It is with the greatest pleasure that I present this to Grin as part of the Podrama Christmas exchange! I hope you have a marvellous Christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> A million thanks to seekwill for this achingly beautiful story and for allowing me to record it.

[Gorillazgal86](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160) · [It Will Not Be Enough](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/it-will-not-be-enough/s-OqAuVwpQ5ej)


End file.
